moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.4.7
Changelog Maps * Change: Lunarbase (mb2_lunarbase) ** Brightness has been increased across the level drastically. ** Stinger has been added to secondary objective similar to Duel of the Fates. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Change / Fix: Duel of the Fates (mb2_dotf) ** Brightness has been decreased across the level except for Federation spawn. ** Notification in the Foyer before Throne has been moved forward to give defending teams more time to react. ** A notification has been added for when the Throne Room capture begins. ** Defending team can once again pass through the side route doors without them being unlocked. ** Locked door between Northern Hall and Throne Foyer to give more importance to side objective and funnel attacking team more if they have not completed the secondary objective. ** Solidified some of the collisions in main to prevent shooting through the pillars. ** Spawn Room Forcefields are now visually double sided so those inside can more clearly see when they are active/inactive. You can still shoot out from inside. ** Changed opaque window textures to better match actual movie location. ** Generator lifts path has changed. They now go to each floor when heading up but when going down it resets to the first floor. ** Fixed missing textures if you did not check the Full Installation of MB2 option. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. ** Minor Clip brush optimization in Hangar (120 less brushes) ** Updated panels in hangar to better match the movie and with better fidelity. However, they are locked at LOD2 for now. This should increase performance in hangar thanks to saving 7,200 triangles total over the old versions. * Change / Fix: Cloud City (mb2_cloudcity) ** Imperial portion of the Side Route (long tunnel) has received some changes to add cover and make it much better to progress through from either direction. ** Several spots that could be used to timewaste or glitch through walls have been fixed. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Fix: Republic Cruiser (mb2_republiccruiser & mb2_republiccruiser_fastload) ** Objective messages fixed. ** Fixed visible hole in bridge ** Fixed spot in bridge that could be used to glitch though the map. ** Fixed minor missaligned brush in Bridge. ** Fixed pillar that was reflecting blasters. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Fix: Jabba (mb2_jabba) ** Several places where you could glitch through the wall have been fixed. ** Fixed z-fighting in the grates between Jabba's throne and the Rancor Pit. * Fix: Enclave (mb2_enclave) ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Fix: Theed (mb2_theed) ** Several places where you could glitch through domes has been fixed. * Change / Fix: Starkiller Base ** FA: Reduced Jump level on Rey. Fixed typo. * Fix: Duel Revan (mb2_duel_revan) ** Fixed a spot that could be used to camp/timewaste that was difficult to reach. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Fix: Duel Ravager (mb2_duel_ravager) ** Fixed several spots that could be used to camp/timewaste. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. * Fix: Duel RC Bridge (mb2_duel_rcbridge) ** Fixed spot that could be used to glitch though the map. ** Minor shader optimization for Detailed Shaders option. Category:Patch Notes